fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
One More Day for Evilland
Lyrics (form Les Miserables): MARTIN BRISBY One day more! Another day, another destiny. This never-ending road to Calvary; These men who seem to know my crime Will surely come a second time. One day more! KOMPLEX I did not live until today. How can I live when we are parted? MARTIN BRISBY One day more. KOMPLEX AND ERIS Tomorrow you'll be worlds away And yet with you, my world has started! MALEFICENT One more day all on my own. KOMPLEX AND ERIS Will we ever meet again? MALEFICENT One more day with him not caring. KOMPLEX AND ERIS I was born to be with you. MALEFICENT What a life I might have known. KOMPLEX AND ERIS And I swear I will be true. MALEFICENT But he never saw me there! DR. BLOWHOLE One more day before the storm! KOMPLEX Do I follow where she goes? DR. BLOWHOLE At the barricades of freedom. KOMPLEX Shall I join my brothers there? DR. BLOWHOLE When our ranks begin to form KOMPLEX Do I stay; and do I dare? DR. BLOWHOLE Will you take your place with me? ALL The time is now, the day is here! MARTIN BRISBY One day more! BANE One more day to revolution, We will nip it in the bud! I will join these little schoolboys They will wet themselves with blood! MEGATRON AND QUEEN BERYL Watch 'em run amuck, Catch 'em as they fall, Never know your luck When there's a free for all, Here a little `dip' There a little `touch' Most of them are goners So they won't miss much! DALEKS AND KOOPAS (2 GROUPS) 1: One day to a new beginning 2: Raise the flag of freedom high! 1: Every man will be a king 2: Every man will be a king 1: There's a new world for the winning 2: There's a new world to be won ALL Do you hear the people sing? KOMPLEX My place is here, I fight with you! MARTIN BRISBY One day more! KOMPLEX AND ERIS I did not live until today. MALEFICENT One more day all on my own! KOMPLEX AND ERIS How can I live when we are parted? BANE (overlapping) I will join these people's heroes I will follow where they go I will learn their little Secrets, I will know the things they know. MARTIN BRISBY One day more! KOMPLEX AND ERIS Tomorrow you'll be worlds away MALEFICENT What a life I might have known! KOMPLEX AND ERIS And yet with you my world has started BANE (overlapping) One more day to revolution We will nip it in the bud We'll be ready for these Schoolboys MEGATRON AND QUEEN BERYL (overlapping) Watch 'em run amok Catch 'em as they fall Never know your luck When there's a free-for-all! MARTIN BRISBY Tomorrow we'll be far away. Tomorrow is the jusgement day. ALL Tomorrow we'll discover What our God in Heaven has in store! One more dawn One more day One day more! Category:Fan Fiction